


Bonds

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crossdressing, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: His brother, Changmin, keeps upping the stakes, but it’s a dangerous game and Yunho’s not sure he knows how to play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on June 21 of 2012

‘Get out of my room, hyung,’ Changmin scowls at Yunho from over his book.

‘But Min-ah…’ Yunho protests, taking a hesitant seat at the edge of his brother’s bed.

‘I’m busy.’

Yunho pouts, unsure how to reach out to his little brother. Changmin has become so distant in his teenage years, not at all like the adoring, doting dongsaeng Yunho remembers. They’re only a few years apart in age but Yunho knows the gap growing between them is far larger and it causes a lump to stick in his throat. He loves his baby brother more than anything.

‘You’ve finished your homework though, right?’ Yunho ventures, placing a hand on Changmin’s calf.

The teenager’s legs are so long now and Yunho hates to admit that he’s a few inches taller. Changmin gives him a disdainful look, continuing to read his book. Being ignored hurts more than Yunho would care to think about.

‘Why don’t we play video games together?’ Yunho suggests, smiling warmly at his brother. 

He rubs a hand over Changmin’s knee, the denim soft and well worn. Yunho sorely misses the affection they used to share as siblings growing up. Now that he’s ready to leave for college, Changmin is increasingly brisk with him, barely making conversation with Yunho. Yunho remembers a time when they shared every thought together, along with a bedroom where they spent the evenings talking until their parents scolded them for staying up late. He can’t understand what he’s done to make Changmin so mad at him, but Yunho wants desperately to return to the way they were.

‘We could go out for pizza? My treat,’ he offers, taking in his brother’s sparse decorations in his bedroom.

Everything is neat, unlike Yunho’s bedroom. There are a few open textbooks on the desk but nothing is out of order. Changmin even regularly makes the large bed he convinced their parents to buy him. Yunho smiles when he spots a photo album on one of the shelves, leaning off the bed to reach for it. Changmin snatches his wrist roughly, shoving him in the chest to sit back down. It’s blunt treatment but Yunho takes it as a positive sign that Changmin doesn’t mind him sitting on the bed if he didn’t try to push him out the room.

‘Don’t touch anything,’ Changmin orders and Yunho keeps his hands in his lap.

‘I could help with your homework,’ Yunho tries again. ‘If you’re not finished.’

Changmin raises an eyebrow sceptically. ‘Of course I’m finished. I get better grades than you ever did.’

‘My Changminnie is so smart,’ Yunho coos, puffing his chest proudly. ‘So smart and so handsome,’ he grins, leaning over to pinch Changmin’s cheek.

Changmin smoothly bats his hand away, rejecting his touch and Yunho tries not to dwell on how much it stings. 

‘You really hate me, huh?’ Yunho sighs, feeling dejected. ‘We used to take baths together and now my dongsaeng won’t even hug me.’

Changmin looks up from his book, his expression a combination of bored and irritated. ‘Why do you care? We won’t even see each other next year,’ he spits out.

‘You mean when I go to university?’ Yunho asks, completely stunned. ‘I have to go eventually, Minnie. What else would you have me do?’

Changmin smirks, shooting Yunho a sinister look before returning to his book. ‘I’d have you do lots of things, hyung, but none that could be said in polite company.’

Yunho frowns, unsure of Changmin’s intentions. He doesn’t understand what his brother is hinting at but it’s obvious Changmin doesn’t want anything to do with him. It’s a depressing situation that Yunho resigns himself to, finally standing and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Changmin barely interacts with Yunho following his last attempt. It appears as though no amount of cajoling can convince Changmin to forgive him for whatever he’s done to offend his little brother. Yunho tries not to let it bother him, though he finds it hard to sleep; obsessing over all their interactions and conversations over the past few years when Changmin became gradually distant. Regardless of how friendly Yunho is to his little brother, Changmin resolutely ignores him. In fact, it’s not until Yunho has his friend come over one afternoon that Changmin shows any emotion towards him at all.

Jaejoong is one of Yunho’s newer friends, transferring in the final year and he’s never been to Yunho’s house. When Yunho really thinks about it, very few of his friends have ever stayed over or wanted to again. Yunho normally visits their houses or meets them at the mall. The house is empty when they arrive home in the early afternoon, their parents still at work for at least another four hours but Changmin’s classes finish earlier than Yunho’s and Yunho guesses he’s shut up in his room as per usual. He and Jaejoong dump their bags on the kitchen table, fishing out a few pads of paper and whatever pens have survived the year in the bottom of Yunho’s backpack.

‘Thanks again for helping me,’ Jaejoong smiles at him. ‘Who knew university applications would be so tough?’ he jokes.

‘No problem,’ Yunho grins back, heading to the fridge for a carton of juice. ‘It shouldn’t take us long to come up with something good.’

‘I hope so,’ Jaejoong nods, taking a glass of orange juice from Yunho and sipping at it. ‘It’s a lot quieter here than at my place.’

Yunho has already been accepted at his university, applying months ago but Jaejoong is still trying to catch up after moving schools suddenly. Sometimes Yunho helps Jaejoong after class, making sure he passes all the make up tests he’s required to take before graduation. He feels a wave of sympathy for his friend- most of the seniors slack off this close to graduation and are too busy partying to tutor. 

‘Let’s have something to eat before we start,’ Yunho offers, pulling ingredients from the fridge and a bag of bread from the counter. ‘I can’t cook, so I vote sandwiches.’

Jaejoong chuckles and helps cut slices of cheese whilst Yunho sets out plates. They’re almost done when Changmin enters the small kitchen and his brother roughly pushes past Yunho, forcing him forward against the counter. The sharp edge of the counter collides with Yunho’s hipbones so jarringly he thinks he’ll bruise but he says nothing to his grumpy brother about the sudden outburst.

‘Do you want a sandwich, Min-ah?’ Yunho offers, straightening and continuing to add ham and tomato to their snacks.

Changmin doesn’t answer him but Yunho wasn’t really expecting him to. Instead the teenager grabs a box of crackers and slams the cupboard door shut on his way out of the kitchen.

‘What was that about?’ Jaejoong raises an eyebrow questioningly. ‘Is that your brother?’

‘My dongsaeng, Changmin,’ Yunho nods, feeling his cheeks warm. ‘Do you have any siblings?’ he asks.

‘Eight sisters,’ Jaejoong answers. ‘You two don’t look much alike, except in height.’

Yunho smiles and whistles. ‘Wow, that’s a lot. Changmin takes after our father. He’s quite handsome, don’t you think? And he’s smart too- Min will have his pick of universities in a couple of years,’ Yunho says proudly.

‘Yeah,’ Jaejoong agrees, ‘but what’s with his attitude? Shoving you like that…’

‘I think that’s just how Minnie shows affection, you know?’ Yunho pauses for thought. ‘He’s always played rough when we were kids, Changmin struggles with words. Actually, it makes me kind of happy. He hasn’t done something like that for months.’

Jaejoong gives him an odd look but Yunho ignores it. His stomach still feels hot with pleasure and satisfaction that his little brother had direct contact with him instead of ignoring his existence. The thought of it makes his cheeks flush and the tips of his ears are probably red. Yunho distracts himself by finishing up their sandwiches and switching on the hot press to toast them. Jaejoong helps him pack excess ingredients into containers and back into the fridge as they wait for the metal plates to heat up, Yunho waiting for the little green light to signal it’s ready. Jaejoong sips at his juice as Changmin wanders back into the kitchen, this time shoving Yunho hard in the small of his back.

Yunho slips forward to brace himself and yelps as his wrist catches on the edge of the sandwich press, immediately beginning to sting painfully. He pulls back as quickly as he can, drawing his arm tightly against his body and squeezing his eyes shut. His skin feels like it’s on fire and he can faintly hear Jaejoong’s raised voice beside him, fingers digging in, trying to look at his arm. Yunho doesn’t want anyone to touch it just yet, continuing to hold it against himself for a long moment but the burning pain doesn’t recede. He opens his eyes to catch Changmin staring back, a little surprise still etched on his face before his brother shrugs and pours himself a glass of milk. 

‘Shit, Yunho, are you okay?’ Jaejoong asks, easing his arm out straight and wincing at the bright red, raised line across his wrist.

‘It’s fine,’ Yunho reassures him but allows Jaejoong to usher him to the sink, his friend holding his arm under cold, running water.

‘Aren’t you going to apologise?’ Jaejoong glares at Changmin.

Changmin raises an eyebrow and looks utterly unapologetic. Yunho suddenly wonders if perhaps Changmin overheard Yunho telling Jaejoong that it actually made him happy when his brother pushed him around. If that was the case, then Yunho was really asking for it. Besides, Yunho strongly doubts that Changmin knew about the hot press and would never intentionally hurt him that way. A shove after all, is fairly harmless.

‘Jaejoong, it’s okay,’ Yunho soothes. ‘He didn’t mean to, it was an accident. It’s not even that bad. There’s nothing to forgive.’

Jaejoong shoots his brother one last glare before turning his attention back to treating Yunho’s wrist. Neither of them notice when Changmin leaves the room and they spend the next few hours working on Jaejoong’s applications, ice pressed to Yunho’s wound. 

 

That evening, their parents head out to dinner and leave Yunho enough money to order food to be delivered. Yunho heads to Changmin’s room to see what his little brother wants to eat. Changmin’s weakness has always been food and Yunho hopes he’s lucky enough to weasel some conversation out of his brother. His wrist stopped stinging hours ago and didn’t appear to blister. It still burns whenever it brushes against something and Yunho thinks he’ll wrap it up later with some healing balm, after his evening shower. Yunho knocks twice but receives no answer, so feeling frustrated, he barges right in and plonks himself down on Changmin’s bed, next to the teenager’s thighs. 

Changmin lifts his head from his book – a new title this time- and turns to eye Yunho coldly. Yunho tries not to shiver under the intense scrutiny, insisting to himself that this is his brother whom he loves and Changmin will just have to get over this awkward antisocial phase because Yunho will invade his space whether he likes it or not. Yunho’s just looking out for his baby brother’s best interests.

‘Hey Minnie,’ Yunho smiles softly. ‘What do you want for dinner if we order in?’

Changmin scowls as Yunho ruffles his hair, reflexively snatching hold of Yunho’s wrist. His book falls to the side but neither of them notice, their gazes locked as Changmin turns Yunho’s arm to look at the burn on his inner wrist.

‘Do you think it will scar?’ Changmin asks, never taking his eyes off the red, tortured line.

Yunho feels the heat roll through his stomach again, thrilled that Changmin must be secretly concerned about his well being. ‘I’m sure it will heal just fine, Min-ah,’ Yunho reassures him.

‘Pity,’ Changmin says, expression bored. ‘I’d have liked it to scar.’

Yunho splutters, shocked and confused. ‘W-What do you mean, Changmin?’

Changmin smirks. ‘That I want it to scar, to be something you’ll never forget.’

‘Changmin, I-‘ Yunho is stuck for words. His little brother wants to hurt him and he doesn’t understand why. Yunho swallows down the lump in his throat but it does nothing to ease the heavy weight that threatens to suffocate his chest.

His brother merely grins, smug and sure as he extends his tongue and drags it over the raised line. It stings as the heat of Changmin’s mouth reignites the fire in the burn but although Yunho wants to pull away, he cannot. Changmin’s fingers dig into the skin just above the wound, holding him firmly in place even though Yunho doesn’t resist his brother.

‘What are you doing?’ Yunho asks, unsure if he wants to watch Changmin’s wet, pink tongue trace the burnt, red line again.

‘Saliva has natural healing properties,’ his brother justifies, blowing cool air over the wet stripe he licked on Yunho’s skin.

Yunho can’t contain the shiver that goes up his spine with the action. ‘Oh,’ he says stupidly. 

Suddenly, he feels so weak, so tired against fighting the tidal wave of emotions that comes with Changmin. Yunho feels his body sag against his brother’s, his wrist still held firmly and cool air being expelled as the saliva dries on his skin. The wound doesn’t sting anymore but that hardly seems relevant now.

‘Whatever I did to make you so angry all these years, I’m sorry,’ Yunho says quietly. ‘I’ve tried to think of what the problem is, but I just don’t know. I miss my dongsaeng. What can I do to make you forgive me?’

‘Even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand,’ Changmin scoffs, releasing Yunho’s wrist abruptly.

Yunho slips forward with his sudden freedom, his face pressing against Changmin’s chest. He can hear his brother’s steady heartbeat beneath him and thinks it will only be moments before Changmin is pushing him off of him. Yunho straightens, looking Changmin determinedly in the eyes. It’s a little pathetic how badly Yunho wants to mend their relationship but Yunho’s always needed the love, affection and security he can only get from family. He has never forgotten that Changmin used to be his closest friend.

‘Tell me,’ Yunho urges sincerely, ‘I just want us to be how we were.’

‘That’s not possible.’

‘Why not?’ Yunho begs, exasperated.

‘You really want to know? Do you want me to show you?’ Changmin offers darkly. ‘You want me to forgive you?’

‘Yes!’ Yunho cries. ‘I love you, Min-ah, I’d do anything for you. You’re my precious, only bro-‘

‘Get me off,’ Changmin interrupts, a dare in the fierce gaze he keeps on Yunho.

‘What?’ Yunho’s voice doesn’t sound like his own.

Changmin reaches for his other wrist, yanking until he can press that hand to the bulge in the front of his pants. ‘Get me off,’ he orders and Yunho shivers, Changmin’s cock half hard beneath his splayed fingers.

‘I don’t understa-‘

‘I know, but you want me to forgive you, right?’ Changmin argues. ‘I can’t love you any other way than this.’

He guides Yunho’s hand down the front of his pants and Yunho accidently squeezes in shock. Changmin’s length is hot and heavy is his palm, still swelling and although it’s terrifyingly wrong, Yunho begins to understand what his little brother wants. Changmin is hard for him. Changmin wants Yunho and it’s not right, but Changmin is offering Yunho an easy fix – a promise to be his brother again. Yunho knows he shouldn’t want to take it, however, he misses Changmin so much – the conversations, games and affection- Yunho would do anything to have that back. Their bond has never been something Yunho could replicate with friends, no matter how much he tried.

He strokes up, squeezing the hot flesh in his hand tentatively. Changmin rewards him with a brief smile and Yunho’s cheeks heat. A warm hand covers his own and Changmin quickly dictates his grip and begins a rhythm. Yunho’s not really sure he’s ready for this; it’s not only his first sexual experience but it’s his little brother and Yunho knows just how immoral that is. Low heat coils in his stomach as he strokes, Changmin hard and large in his hand now, his skin silky soft and precum spills incredibly hot over his fingers. It aids the slick and Yunho finds himself straddling Changmin’s thigh, peeking at their hands laced together, moving faster over the length. Yunho lets out a shaky breath, a mixture of nerves and anxiety and even with Changmin guiding him, his fingers twitch spasmodically, disrupting the rhythm.

Changmin lets go, leaving Yunho to pleasure him on his own and Yunho begins to shake in earnest. Pants are pushed low on Changmin’s hips and Yunho’s reminded how wrong it is for him to be staring at his brother’s cock in this state- the tip red and shining and balls heavy and taut. It’s worse for him to be touching Changmin like this, unnatural for both of them to like it because if he’s honest with himself, Yunho does like it and it frightens him enormously. 

‘It’s not enough,’ Changmin says suddenly, his voice gruff and interrupting Yunho’s train of thoughts.

Yunho doesn’t remove his trembling hand, but he does pause. Finally tearing his eyes off the thick erection in his hand and into his brother’s eyes with a look of shock. 

‘W-What?’ Yunho stammers, his face inflamed as he remembers exactly whose cock is in his hand. He’s not sure if he’s more disappointed in himself for going along with Changmin’s idea or that he can’t seem to make his brother come. 

‘It’s not enough,’ Changmin repeats as though Yunho is particularly slow on the uptake. ‘It’s not doing it for me.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho blurts and is instantly ashamed of himself. He shouldn’t want to satisfy his own brother sexually.

‘Suck me off,’ his brother orders.

‘Huh?’ Yunho’s eyes widen comically.

‘Use your mouth,’ Changmin says slowly, accentuating each word as he tugs Yunho down by the hair.

Yunho catches himself on his hands, braced against Changmin’s thighs. He’s so close he can smell Changmin’s arousal and can see the follicles of his brother’s dark curls. His fingers twitch to run through the patch and he expels the breath he didn’t know he was holding over Changmin’s dick. Changmin’s cock twitches, the thick tip pressing against Yunho’s cheek suddenly and the precum feels as hot as the burn from earlier on his skin. He impulsively pushes fingertips through the curls above the base of Changmin’s cock, grasping his brother in a loose circle made by his thumb and two fingers, lifting the heavy length up. Hands run affectionately through his hair and Yunho restrains himself from pushing into them. He has plenty of friends and potential lovers – he shouldn’t be this pathetic and starved for his brother’s affection. He takes the tip into his mouth, instantly swallowing as the taste overwhelms him, lying thick on his tongue and he wants nothing more than something to wash it down. 

Yunho gives a hesitant suck before testing the give of his throat, pushing another inch into his mouth. It’s already too much and Yunho wants to pull back and say he can’t do it when Changmin coos encouragingly, calling him hyung. He flicks his tongue, trying to get an idea of how much he can move when his mouth already feels too full. He finds he can’t do much regarding his tongue around the circumference and pulls back a little, moving it over the tip instead. Changmin twitches and pulses in his mouth, a thick vein along the underside throbbing against his tongue as he sucks. It’s too hard to coordinate both his hands and mouth at the same time, so Yunho alternates when his jaw feels tired. Changmin’s length is soaked with saliva, making it easier on his grip but his brother specified his desire for Yunho’s mouth so he tries to pleasure him as much as possible. He gags frequently as he attempts a rhythm, lips becoming numb but then Changmin lifts his hips and takes most of the work out of it for Yunho. 

Yunho wants to cry out when Changmin pushes him down roughly, forcing him to take too much and almost breaching his throat several times. Even with his brother’s wilder methods, Yunho can never manage all of him and chokes repeatedly. Suddenly hot cum shoots into his mouth and Yunho feels like he’s suffocating on the fluid that clings thickly to the back of his throat. He splutters, fingers digging into Changmin’s thighs and his brother pulls him off by the hair, pumping out the end of his release over his face. His brother’s cum still fills his mouth and Yunho is relieved when he knows he’ll get the chance to spit it out, disliking the taste. Dazed, he reaches for the tissues on Changmin’s bedside table, half slumped over his brother’s legs. Changmin stops him, snatching hold of his wrist and steadying it back down on the bed. His brother tilts his chin up and Yunho meets with the lust and pride in Changmin’s eyes.

‘Swallow it,’ Changmin’s lips twitch into a smirk.

His tone is commanding and Yunho finds himself swallowing, the bitter fluid sticking in the back of his throat as it heads to his stomach. Changmin smiles and it’s so free of his brother’s usual hostility that Yunho feels his heart thump wildly in his chest, flutterings of hope beginning to stir. In that moment, Yunho wants to be praised by his brother. More than anything, he wants Changmin to kiss him and with that thought, shame floods his body.

‘Good boy,’ Changmin coos, ruffling his hair before pulling up his pants. ‘Now how about Chinese food, hyung?’

Yunho nods, curling up on the opposite side of the bed as Changmin orders a few of their favourite dishes over the phone. When he’s done, his brother presses lips against his temple and excuses himself for a quick shower. Yunho stays motionless, rigid with regret as the enormity of what they’ve done hits home. The taste of his brother’s cum is still strong in his mouth, the scent of it strong on his skin and he wonders why he allowed himself to be used like that. Yunho questions his own motivations- if he’s so disgusted by the thought of it, why did he get hard? 

Changmin returns to his bedroom quickly, a towel around his waist. His body is lean but muscular now, in a way that extends the mere physique of a star performer on the school’s swim team. It’s an image Yunho wasn’t aware of; the last time he saw Changmin shirtless was at his first swimming event years ago. Changmin had insisted the family stop going after that. He watches his brother dress, feeling too feeble to move and when he’s done, Changmin rounds in on him. Changmin manhandles him until he uncurls his hands from his face, sitting on his chest before wiping at his face with the damp towel he used to dry his body. Yunho belatedly realises his brother is cleaning the dried cum from his face and neck. It would seem Yunho hadn’t swallowed all that much.

‘You’re quite a messy eater, hyung,’ Changmin teases, wiping at a stubborn spot at the corner of his mouth before tossing the towel aside.

‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho murmurs softly and immediately hates himself for it. ‘Did I do it right?’ he finds himself desperate to know.

‘You’re not very good at it,’ Changmin says bluntly and Yunho tries not to let his disappointment show. ‘But because it was you, hyung- and I’ve always wanted you- it was very satisfying,’ he grins.

Yunho blushes, embarrassed by his lack of skill.

‘You’ll try harder next time,’ Changmin smiles encouragingly and kisses his scrubbed clean cheek. 

‘Changmin, I can’t,’ Yunho stammers, pushing at his brother’s chest. ‘We shouldn’t- it’s not right.’

‘Do you love me, hyung?’ Changmin asks. 

Yunho feels as though he’s been shot in the chest. ‘Of course I do, Minnie,’ Yunho stumbles over himself with the speed with which he answers. ‘You know I do.’

‘Then I don’t see what the problem is,’ Changmin smiles but his words are absolute. ‘I love you too, hyung. More than you can imagine.’

Yunho’s heart swells in his chest but he knows he shouldn’t be so happy to hear those words from his brother. Changmin leaves him on his own as he goes to answer the door to the delivery man and when he slips back into the room, he sits Yunho up in his bed and orders him to sit on his own hands. His brother feeds him bite after bite from the end of his chopsticks and Yunho’s not completely sure why he allows his baby brother to boss him around but he finds himself enjoying the attention a little too much. He’s still stiff with shock from earlier so it comes almost as a relief that Changmin feeds him, wipes his mouth and then dresses his wound with salve and a clean bandage. Before their parents arrive home, Changmin selects a pair of pyjamas for him and ushers him into bed. Despite the multitude of emotions and thoughts tumbling through his head, Yunho finds himself exhausted and slips into an easy sleep.

 

The next morning, Yunho resolves that he won’t let it happen again. An occurrence once is permissible as an accident, a simple mistake, but twice is a conscientious choice and predilection. To both Yunho’s relief and shameful disappointment, Changmin doesn’t pursue him at all, remaining as usual, in his bedroom after school finishes. Even in the presence of their parents, Changmin’s behaviour is unchanged, as though he never asked his big brother to suck him off. Yunho on the other hand is as skittish and timid as a colt, to the point where even his friends notice at school if Changmin walks into the quad and he’s far clumsier than usual. 

Changmin is so blasé around him when they’re home alone that Yunho begins to feel incredibly depressed. Yunho had done what Changmin had asked when they bargained for his forgiveness and yet his brother continued to ignore and reject him. Yunho doesn’t think it’s fair that his little brother has this much power over him and treats him like some passing toy instead of his own flesh and blood. As time passes, Yunho finds his sadness turning into bitter anger and chooses to confront his sibling.

Yunho storms into Changmin’s room one afternoon after school, hands on his hips and a blind rage brewing inside him. Changmin looks amused by his temper as he pushes his chair back from where he sits at his desk. There are books spread out in front of him and a pencil lying beside a page of notes, which causes Yunho to instantly feel apologetic for interrupting Changmin’s study. He pushes that feeling aside though and concentrates on his anger. 

‘Can I help you, hyung?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk to his full mouth.

‘I thought we had a deal, Changmin?’ Yunho fumes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

‘What deal was that?’ his brother questions, feigning innocence which only serves to fuel Yunho’s anger further.

‘I sucked you o-,’ Yunho stops himself, face burning red. ‘And you said if I did what you wanted you’d forgive me.’

‘I did forgive you,’ Changmin says simply.

Yunho falters in his argument, suddenly confused. ‘Then why are you still so cold to me?’

‘Because I forgave you for previous offences. Since then you’ve racked up more.’

‘Why won’t you just tell me what I did in the first place?!’ Yunho shouts, barely resisting the urge to stomp his feet in exasperation.

‘It’s very hard to forgive you when you continue to be such a teasing slut,’ Changmin shoots out. ‘You have me almost perpetually hard for you. You dealt with the issue once, but I’ve had over a dozen erections since that day that you’re responsible for.’

Yunho’s eyes widen as he stares at his brother incredulously. ‘That’s why? All these years…’

‘I told you, I can only love you like this,’ Changmin sighs and rubs his eyes. ‘Give me your body or get out of my life. I don’t forgive you for making me like this.’

‘Like what?’ Yunho steps closer, the pounding of his heart is loud in his ears and he’s worried he won’t hear Changmin’s words.

‘Obsessed,’ Changmin spits, features distorted in self-loathing. ‘Pathetic. Lovesick.

Yunho’s breath hitches and he’s suddenly struck with the memory of Changmin’s first wet dream when the boy had just hit puberty. Yunho had helped him wash and change the sheets but Changmin refused to tell Yunho what he had dreamt about no matter how much he tried to goad him. It was barely a month after that when Changmin stopped talking to him and took care of his laundry on his own.

‘It’s wrong,’ Yunho says quietly, reaching for Changmin’s hand.

‘Then don’t come near me,’ Changmin hisses, yanking his hand out of reach.

Yunho knows he’ll probably regret it, but in that moment all he can think of is how much he can’t stand the thought of losing his brother. For the past few years he’s felt so lonely and he wonders if Changmin feels the same. He drops to his knees, edging in between Changmin’s legs before wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist. He presses his face to Changmin’s stomach, inhaling a mixture of his brother’s scent and fabric softener. Yunho wants to be as close to Changmin as possible, in every sense and if this is the only way his little brother will let him in, Yunho will take it. 

That afternoon he gives himself over, pushing past morality and humiliation to pleasure his brother. 

 

It becomes almost excruciating for Yunho to be near his brother in the week that follows. Guilt weighs heavily on his conscience, as does the intense, unnatural longing he feels for Changmin. Yunho can’t forget the way Changmin’s hot prick felt sliding into his mouth, the satisfied smile on his brother’s face afterwards nor the arousal that built inside him during the act. 

 

Afternoons when school is finished are spent with his friends, walking through the city or eating pizza in the local diner. Sometimes he tutors Jaejoong in the library or even visits his friend’s house, consoling himself that the less time he spends at home, the less likely he is to gravitate towards Changmin. Yunho always returns home in time for dinner, knowing their parents presence will hamper any urges the brothers might have. It’s why he’s so surprised that one night when Yunho is curled up on the couch, Changmin slides in behind him, pressing against his back.

Their parents sit on another couch to their side, eyes intently focused on the television and although they seem to think nothing of Changmin’s spontaneous affection, Yunho squeezes his eyes tightly shut and hopes they assume he’s fallen asleep. A thrill of horror and excitement runs through him as his little brother’s hands wrap around his waist and his breath hitches as wandering fingers slip beneath his shirt. Changmin’s body is seductively warm against his, pressed so intimately close that it makes Yunho want to cry. He keeps perfectly still as fingers curl over his stomach, dipping into his navel and tracing up, over his ribs. From this angle, their parents can probably only make out their legs curved together, Changmin’s broad back blocking most of their view but Yunho is horrified none the less that Changmin would dare to touch him in front of them. He feels sick at the thought of their mother and father finding out just how dirty he is- Yunho never wants to disappoint them.

Changmin tilts backwards, his chest leaving Yunho’s back and Yunho begins to shake, confused until he feels the light weight of the throw rug being thrown over their laps. He curls into it, pulling the blanket up to his chin and hoping to hide himself from the world. Perhaps his brother will assume he’s sleeping too and leave him alone. Their mother asks his brother if they’re cold, offering to turn up the heating and Yunho shakes harder, thankful that Changmin wraps firm arms around him. Changmin responds cheerfully, politely declining without a hint of guilt in his voice and Yunho wonders if his brother has any moral qualms about their burgeoning relationship. 

Minutes later, Changmin’s hands sneak back under his clothes. Calloused palms press against his belly, as though testing the girth and muscle there, squeezing to grip any excess flesh and making Yunho wish he were thinner. The hands travel higher and Yunho works hard to keep his breathing under control, thumbs brushing against his nipples and fingertips massaging his pectorals. He feels his flesh peak, nipples drawing taut from the attention and fights to keep the blush from his face. Changmin’s breath is hot against his neck and Yunho feels a sweat break out over his skin, arousal and anxiety tumbling through his stomach. He does nothing to pause Changmin’s hands, slow to realise it’s within his power to do anything to stop him. This is the most his brother has ever touched him and it’s overwhelming. That second time, Yunho had focused on pleasuring Changmin, his brother guiding him through the motions until Yunho’s throat was full with his release again. Changmin had barely touched him and Yunho was thankful, unsure if he was ready to accept his own traitorous body.

Now his brother’s hands trace fire over his skin and he longs to squirm, writhe and moan beneath Changmin’s caress. Instead he remains tense and still, eyes still closed to the horrific thought of their parents bearing witness to their sin. Changmin’s hand slips lower, unnoticed beneath the blanket. Yunho almost cries out as fingers curl around his cock, squeezing the hardening flesh. His mouth drops open and he pants quietly, trying not to wince at the excruciating pleasure as his brother strokes him slowly, gripping him as though his body is a mere possession for Changmin to claim. It’s terrifying how much it turns him on and he bites down a whimper as he feels his erection harden. Changmin leans closer, a shift of his hips pressing his arousal against Yunho’s lower back and his lips on Yunho’s ear.

‘You’re still not very good at sucking cock, hyung,’ Changmin whispers devilishly, directly into his ear. ‘Shall we go practice?’

Yunho freezes, waiting and listening desperately to see if his parents have overheard. He’s still stiff as Changmin’s arms withdraw, the teenager pulling back and tucking the blanket back in around him before bidding their parents goodnight. Yunho keeps perfectly still, confused as to whether or not his brother wants him to follow, or if he’s even ready to. He loses track of time until his father shakes at his shoulder and he feigns waking up, stretching and yawning exaggeratedly. The movie credits are playing and Yunho realises he’s been thinking for a while. After brushing his teeth, Yunho pauses outside Changmin’s door, listening for a sign that would solidify his shaky resolve and soothe his conflicted heart. He hears and sees nothing but his own shadows on the floor and retreats to his bedroom next door to finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a few days of restless sleeping, Yunho so highly strung he jumps at the slightest sound. He’s so nervous that Changmin might approach him again, especially in front of their parents that he begins to fear any further interaction with his brother. Changmin doesn’t confront him outright, but he easily throws Yunho off guard by leaving his door open more often in invitation. When Yunho finally takes the bait and approaches, he’s completely taken by surprise and left emotionally derailed. His baby brother sits on his bed, in full view of the door, stroking his cock leisurely. Yunho stumbles upon this a few times and occasionally porn plays from Changmin’s laptop, but more often his brother simply masturbates with his high school yearbook beside him, turned to a picture of Yunho playing on the school’s basketball team. It unnerves Yunho but not as much as how unerringly Changmin always knows he’s watching, meeting his eyes as Yunho is caught startled in the doorway, a smirk on his lips as he continues to pump his erection.

It’s odd to see his own brother so sexualised and debauched; worse to think he wants to be responsible for it but he’s beginning to slip, sliding towards his reckless desires. When Changmin sneaks into his bed one night, Yunho no longer struggles internally with his morals and conflicting thoughts of lust. Instead he lets himself go, impulsively turning in his brother’s arms and licking a path down from his chest to his brother’s curls, tasting the sweat that’s begun to gather there before slipping the teenager’s boxers down. As he takes Changmin into his mouth, sucking on the pulsing length, Yunho closes his eyes -this time in pleasure. When the teenager’s release eventually spills over his tongue and down his chin, Yunho feels an odd sense of satisfaction and pride, allowing himself to be petted and posed on the bed by his little brother. His own cock is hard as Changmin spreads him out, wanton on the sheets. Yunho wants his brother to touch him but Changmin simply angles the lamp closer and he’s slow to notice his brother taking photos on his phone.

‘Don’t,’ Yunho whimpers quietly, his back sticking to the sheets with sweat as he tries to shift upwards. ‘Changmin.’

Changmin kneels between his legs, spreading them wider and rubbing his cock along Yunho’s inner thigh. Cum smears along his sensitive skin and Yunho swallows a moan, wary of his parents sleeping upstairs. 

‘You’re mine, hyung,’ Changmin’s eyes are dark with lust in the dim light of the room. ‘Why shouldn’t I?’

‘It’s dangerous,’ Yunho whispers, hands reaching to pull his brother closer. ‘We’ll get caught.’

Changmin chuckles, his exhalation tickling Yunho’s throat. ‘You know I’m much too smart for that.’

Changmin takes hold of Yunho’s wrist, guiding his hand down until he takes his brother’s cock in his hand, stroking the length. He feels hot cum spill onto his thigh and knows it won’t be long, adding a twist to his wrist that Changmin seems to enjoy. Yunho strokes faster, needing Changmin’s release as much as his own and as his brother’s climax stains his thighs, his own cock twitches and pulses, making a mess of his underwear. Exhaustion hits Yunho hard as his body finally releases the tension he’s been holding for days, his limbs going slack. Changmin sits back on his haunches, smirking as he admires the white covering Yunho’s thighs and reaches for his phone for another photo.

Yunho feels his skin heat; he must look quite the whore with his face, neck and legs now streaked with cum. He feels even more humiliated that he enjoys it and immensely guilty that he likes his brother treating him this way. Yunho whimpers; he’s worn out, overwhelmed by his own lust and desires, and entirely disgusted with himself. Changmin doesn’t seem to have the same sense of shame, his fingers trailing up Yunho’s sides, toying with his nipples as his eyes flutter closed. Yunho feels as though he’s falling, exhaustion pulling at his limbs until he’s only vaguely aware of his brother exploring his body. He’s fast asleep by the time Changmin stops playing with his body, snapping shot after shot on his phone.

 

The next morning, Yunho wakes up to find that his skin has been completely cleaned and that he’s naked except that his underwear have been replaced by a pair of lilac women’s panties. He shifts and the underwear digs into the cleft of his ass, his cock barely covered and partly visible through the pattern of the lace. Belatedly, Yunho remembers that Changmin’s favourite colour is purple, his fingers tracing the frilled edges by his hip. He blushes, both incredibly embarrassed and turned on but he doesn’t take them off. Instead he chooses to wear them to school. It’s uncomfortable and Yunho feels hyperaware, paranoid whenever anyone stares at him a little too long. The tutoring session seems to drag for hours and basketball training is excruciating, the lace chafing against his crotch, stimulating his arousal. 

When he returns home, Yunho is desperate to see his little brother, dumping his bag in the kitchen before rushing to Changmin’s room. He doesn’t knock, but Changmin doesn’t look even the least bit surprised, calmly bookmarking a page in his book as Yunho climbs on the bed. Changmin raises an eyebrow before opening his beside drawer. On pointed finger he dangles a familiar scrap of lilac lace, only this is clearly a bra. There are pink flowers embroidered along the edges of the small cups and along the straps- Yunho can’t help but wonder where his brother got the set.

‘Put it on,’ Changmin keeps his voice soft but Yunho can tell it’s a command.

Shyly, he begins to unbutton his shirt. ‘Why?’ he asks carefully.

‘Because you want to,’ Changmin smiles and it's entirely predatory, capturing Yunho in his intense gaze. ‘You love me and you love this. I haven’t done anything you didn’t like and you can’t help yourself; you want this. You can’t resist me, even though you know it’s dangerous,’ Changmin’s voice is husky and low, his words running tantalisingly up Yunho’s spine. ‘You want to be my little slut.’

His words are harsh but Yunho knows they’re true. He’s been caught in his brother’s trap and it’s too late for him to struggle now. Yunho slips the shirt from his shoulders and turns around on his knees.

‘Help dress me?’ He requests softly, fervently hoping Changmin will comply.

He hears clothes shift and then the bed tilt as Changmin crowds behind him. A breath expelled over his nape has him shivering but he holds still, offering his wrists to his brother. Changmin guides his arms through the loops, running a finger down the notches of his spine before grasping the ends of the bra and clasping the eyelets with the hooks. His brother presses against his back, running palms down Yunho’s bare arms and settling his chin on Yunho’s shoulder.

‘You look beautiful,’ Changmin murmurs and Yunho feels his cheeks heat.

He does feel beautiful for reasons he doesn’t quite comprehend. ‘Thank you.’

The bra fits snugly against his chest, the slight girth of his pectorals filling the lace cups. His nipples begin to peak beneath the thin fabric, creating two sharp points. Yunho leans back against Changmin’s chest, feeling the warmth of his brother’s embrace and he knows that for better or worse, he’s made the right decision. Yunho never wants to be apart from Changmin again. Deft hands make quick work of his pants and Yunho straightens his legs out from under him, lifting his hips to push them down and kicking them off. Changmin slips out from behind him and opens his closet door, fishing through a drawer until he brings out a crisp, pink gift bag. He hands it to Yunho, eyeing his older brother in the matching underwear set approvingly.

Yunho’s not sure what is in the bag, but Changmin has never given him a gift in the last four years. Even at birthdays and Christmas, it’s their mother who selects, wraps and pays for his gifts- she even signs Changmin’s name on them. He tries to disguise his eagerness but he can’t help but smile, touched that Changmin had bought him something.

‘Thank you,’ he repeats and his pleasure intensifies as his brother runs hands all over his bare skin, toying with the waistband of the panties as Yunho rummages through tissue paper to withdraw his present.

It’s a red, plaid skirt- part of a girl’s school uniform- and Yunho pulls out the matching white top. Yunho’s not really sure how to react; whilst he doesn’t mind the underwear and the humiliation that burns over his skin and low in his belly, he briefly muses that Changmin might prefer women. In the very bottom of the bag is a stick of lip-gloss and an eyeliner pencil. Yunho can feel Changmin’s excitement as the items are brought out onto the bed, clearly thrilled by the idea of Yunho wearing them judging by the heavy erection pressed to his back. Yunho inspects the cosmetics; they’re new and he doesn’t mind opening the lip-gloss, feeling it glide smoothly over his lips. He purses his lips to spread the gloss and decides he quite enjoys the texture. Changmin’s breath hitches behind him and he holds in a satisfied smile. A part of him is curious as to how it looks. 

‘Do the clothes and underwear belong to a girlfriend of yours, Min?’ Yunho asks gently, worried about offending his brother. 

He’s also frightened to hear the answer. Yunho doesn’t want Changmin to be dating a woman, or anyone else for that matter.

‘Don’t be silly, hyung,’ Changmin scoffs. ‘You’ve got bigger tits and hips than most of my classmates.’

Yunho blushes furiously, all the way to his ears. He’s always had a bit of puppy fat as their mother called it. Broad shoulders, a wide chest with pectorals that could look a little bit fleshier from the wrong angle and his thighs and arms had always had ample flesh that he quickly turned to muscle as he grew older. Changmin had always been far more lean, long limbed and toned from swimming, his shoulders broadening with age and the puppy fat quickly dropped from his cheeks during puberty. It seems Changmin paid more attention to Yunho’s physique and insecurities than he’d ever noticed. 

‘Where did you get them from?’ Yunho asks curiously, feeling the thick material of the skirt between fingertips. 

There’s quality stitching along the hemming and it looks expensive. The shirt is basic and white, a red necktie accompanying it. Yunho notices they are in a larger size, surprised how well Changmin has guessed his measurements. There’s a pair of long, white socks wrapped up in tissue paper that he missed earlier- thigh highs.

‘I bought them online a while ago,’ Changmin’s voice sounds excited in his ear. ‘I never thought I’d get to give them to you.’

Yunho smiles, pleased somehow that Changmin has desired him all this time. ‘Would you like me to put them on for you?’ he offers, knowing the power that comes with fulfilling Changmin’s fantasy.

‘Not yet,’ Changmin says. ‘I want to shave you first.’

Yunho’s eyes widen but he nods, indulging in his brother’s unwavering attention. ‘Want me to shower?’

‘No,’ Changmin rises from the bed again, rummaging in the same drawer in his closet before showing Yunho a bottle of shaving lotion and a brightly packaged disposable razor. ‘I want to do it.’

Yunho’s a little surprised but he enjoys being catered to, his brother grabbing towels from the linen cupboard and laying one out on the bed for Yunho to sit on. He sits on the edge of the towel and inspects his legs. They’re not overly hairy, but he can understand the aesthetics. Combined with the delicate lace underwear, his legs look out of place. Changmin is smiling contently to himself as he settles a basin of warm water between them and Yunho finds it hard to say no, allowing his younger brother to meticulously cover his skin with the lotion, trusting him as the sharp blade scrapes along his limbs. 

It takes almost a half an hour for Changmin to be satisfied, shaving him from the feet up. He’s careful over the inner thighs and Yunho watches his tan skin becoming smooth beneath Changmin’s care. Yunho keeps still as Changmin grooms his pubic hair into a neat patch and shaves between his cheeks. His brother wipes his legs clean of any excess shaving cream before massaging a soothing lotion into his skin and it doesn’t take long for Yunho to become flustered and hard.

Changmin watches as he sits on the edge of the bed, pulling up the thigh high white socks to snap just above his knees. He steps into the skirt, struggling with the zip at the side until it gives and he smooths it over his hips. The material scratches a little at his exposed skin but Yunho pushes the irritation aside, buttoning the shirt. Changmin has to help him with the necktie, somehow successfully completing a bow. When he is fully dressed, Changmin gives him a rare, unguarded look of adoration.

‘I won’t use the eyeliner,’ Yunho tells Changmin firmly, placing it carefully back in the bag. ‘It’s too difficult to wash off before they get home,’ he explains and Changmin nods in understanding.

Yunho stands in front of Changmin who sits on the bed. He pats down his skirt carefully, feeling very strange and his cheeks continue to burn red with embarrassment. His brother looks so very happy and spreads his legs wide to accommodate his erection.

‘So what do you want to do now?’ Yunho asks, reminding himself that just a few weeks ago he hadn’t been able to tempt his brother to even eat with him. Now he’s offering up his body in a schoolgirl uniform.

‘We’ve got a few hours before our parents get home,’ Changmin eyes the clock and reaches for his phone. ‘Let’s take some photos of you in that outfit.’

Changmin stands and Yunho nods, allowing his brother to push him back onto the bed, skirt rising around his thighs. ‘Just for you though, right?’ Yunho wants to check that these photos will never be shown to anyone else.

‘Only for me,’ Changmin growls possessively, climbing on top of Yunho. ‘No one else gets to see you like this.’

Yunho relaxes, allowing his brother to pose him on the bed. ‘And when we’re done with the photos?’ he asks slyly, thinking of both of their straining erections.

‘Then I’ll teach you how to suck my cock, Noona, Changmin smirks.

 

It doesn’t take long for Yunho to learn what his brother likes, especially when they make a habit of practicing every afternoon. It becomes routine for Yunho to make his way to Changmin’s room after school, blow his brother and then make a snack before their parents come home for dinner. He picks up the habit of shaving regularly, though sometimes his baby brother insists on grooming him personally, as though Yunho was a toy or pet he could play with and mould to his liking. Yunho doesn’t always wear the uniform or the panties, sometimes he’s just naked or in his own school uniform- it depended on Changmin’s mood. Yunho thinks there must be hundreds of photos of him stored on his brother’s phone now and every now and then, Changmin returns from the mall on weekends with a new bra and panty set or sheer thigh high stockings and a garter belt. 

Yunho for the most part doesn’t mind playing dress-ups. They’re both teenagers with healthy sexual appetites and they’re already committing a far worse sin by being together than any they could express through fetishes. When he does wear the lace underwear, Yunho has to admit it turns him on, especially watching his little brother’s reaction to it. In the small scraps of lingerie, Changmin touches him far more than usual, his hands running along every inch of exposed skin, squeezing at his exposed ass. For that reason alone, Yunho thinks it’s worth the humiliation he feels, even when Changmin comes all over his chest and tells him he has nice tits. Changmin makes Yunho feel more desirable than he could ever have imagined and it’s an even trade-off for his guilty burden. Yunho begins to relish feeling dirty and at times it makes him reckless, continually wearing the underwear beneath his clothes at school. 

 

He’s sucking his brother one afternoon, wearing a short, ruffled skirt Changmin had ordered online, when he hears his brother answer his phone. Yunho scowls as his brother greets his friend, Kyuhun, happily, sucking hard on the length in his throat. He takes his brother’s cock deeper, the tip nudging at tonsils and forcing him to concentrate on breathing. Yunho is proud when he doesn’t gag, fingers curling to cup Changmin’s balls, massaging the heavy sac gently as he sets up a rhythm. Above him, Changmin doesn’t seem phased at all, still chatting away to his classmate and the lack of attention irritates Yunho. Yunho thinks he’s much improved since the first time, learning to like the taste of cum and to let Changmin fuck his throat without gagging. It doesn’t sit well with him that his brother is unaffected by his efforts. Yunho wants him to pay attention. 

Yunho pulls off abruptly, scraping his teeth up the length as he glares at his brother. Changmin raises an eyebrow at him, mildly amused before he pushes a few buttons on the phone before placing it on the bedside table.

‘I’m putting you on speaker, Kyu,’ Changmin says loudly, using his free hands to pull Yunho towards him. ‘My brother is being an annoying bitch.’

Kyuhun laughs on the other line and it crackles through the speaker before he continues with their conversation. Changmin replies but his sentences are short and clipped and Yunho almost smirks because he knows he has his brother’s attention again. Changmin pulls at his own necktie, slipping the knot loose to pull it over his head and it startles Yunho for a minute when his brother guides it onto him. He expects Changmin to tighten it around his neck but he doesn’t. Instead Changmin loops the material in his mouth, trapping his tongue and tightening it into a gag. Yunho scowls but doesn’t reach up to remove it. He can feel his saliva soaking the silk. His brother smiles in amusement and fires back a joke to his friend, gesturing for Yunho to turn around. Despite better judgement, Yunho turns, his knees still straddling Changmin and he bends easily when Changmin shoves him forward, his head brushing Changmin’s calf. 

Changmin’s hands go to his hips, pushing up the frilled skirt to grope his bare ass, occasionally tugging at the lace that divides his cleft. Yunho feels his cock twitch, the tip brushing his brother’s thighs and spilling from the small blue triangle that attempts to contain him. He’s vaguely aware of Changmin’s conversation with his friend and it’s a rare social side Yunho hardly ever witnesses from his brother. The two boys joke and exchange porn recommendations, Yunho feeling a little put out that Changmin would need porn with him around. He’s still unsure what Changmin wants him to do bent over like this- he can’t reach Changmin’s cock but maybe his brother wants to take photos of him again. This is one of Changmin’s favourite poses when he’s modelling a new outfit, the panties just peeking out from beneath a short skirt.

He looks over his shoulder when he hears plastic snap and suddenly cold, fluid is running down his ass, soaking the string of underwear tucked between his cheeks. It’s lubricant; he realises belatedly and blushes furiously, scrabbling for purchase on the bed. His fingers dig into the covers and he makes a muffled noise as Changmin pulls the wet cloth aside.

‘I like the ones with the older women,’ Changmin says and Yunho realises his brother is still discussing porn with his friend. ‘The noonas are so cute with their wet pussies,’ Changmin’s voice is low and Yunho can tell he’s smirking as fingers massage the gel into the cleft of his ass. 

It’s even more humiliating when Yunho realises his brother is pushing the tip of his finger inside him and he jolts violently. He hears Kyuhun agree with Changmin over the phone as a finger breaches him to the knuckle, slick and uncomfortable. He lets out a muffled shout and Changmin chuckles, moving the digit inside him. Yunho squirms wildly and his brother seems to punish him by pushing down firmly on his lower back until he’s flat against his brother’s legs and shoving another finger in. It hurts and stretches uncomfortably and Yunho practically screams around his gag, Changmin pumping the fingers in and out, rubbing at the walls of his passage, one hand firm on his lower back.

He hears Kyuhun ask his brother what’s wrong and Changmin jokes that his big brother had stubbed his toe. They both laugh and Yunho glowers, digging his nails into Changmin’s calves in revenge. His brother doesn’t seem to care, testing the stretch of his asshole and squeezing more lube out directly over his hole. Yunho contemplates his own hands- two fingers don’t seem like very much in length or width but Yunho feels so full. Internally, Yunho gives his brother ten seconds to end his conversation and play with him properly or he decides he’ll leave. After the ten seconds have passed, Yunho grumpily kicks out at Changmin, scrambling away from his prying fingers and off the bed. Changmin grunts, his expression surprised when Yunho glares at him furiously, ripping off the gag and throwing it at him before storming from the room.

Yunho showers quickly, scrubbing roughly at his skin until it’s pink and raw and he can barely recall his brother’s touch. He cleans himself free of lubricant feeling thoroughly humiliated as he pushes a finger inside himself to rid him of the slick that serves to remind him of Changmin’s cruel treatment. He’s still miserable after his shower and though he rarely does it, he chooses to bolt the lock on his bedroom. Once in his room, Yunho stuffs the skirt and ruined underwear inside his gym bag at the back of his closet. He carefully selects pyjamas that cover him modestly; ashamed of how he’s used his own body in the last few weeks. He should never have given in to Changmin and gone along with his stupid plans when his brother simply treats him like a toy. The anger and dejection bring back memories of when they did play together as children. They’d play hide and seek until Yunho found himself hiding for hours and climbed out to find Changmin sitting in the living room with a book and some snacks. Whenever Yunho had questioned why his little brother stopped looking for him, Changmin had always shrugged and told him the game had become boring.

Yunho wants to cry as he suspects his brother has grown bored of him, curling up under the covers. He stays in bed for hours, finally unlocking the door to his mother when she returns home from work and telling her he feels a little ill and exhausted. His mother comforts him lovingly, reminding him of how family relations should interact but he excuses himself, unable to meet her eyes. Yunho just wants to be alone for a while. 

At some point, Changmin comes in, balancing a tray of food precariously. Yunho scowls and proceeds to ignore him, rolling onto his side and pulling the blankets up to his chin. His brother settles the tray on his bedside table and Yunho hears him backtrack to close the door behind him. The blankets pull taut as Changmin takes a seat on his bed.

‘Dad told me to bring you some dinner,’ his brother says quietly. 

‘I’m not hungry,’ Yunho dismisses him. 

‘You should have something, not eating just to spite me is stupi-‘ Changmin is cut off by the sound of Yunho’s phone ringing.

Yunho sits up to grab his phone, swiping a finger over the pad to answer. It’s Jaejoong and Yunho feels relieved to hear from his friend. He needs a reprieve from his house and it’s a Friday so he doubts his parents would object to him going out. They talk for a few minutes and Yunho laughs and smiles along happily, jumping at the invitation to go out for drinks and food before crashing at Jaejoong’s. He agrees to meet Jaejoong out the front in twenty minutes. As he ends the call, Yunho jumps out of bed, pulling out a pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts. He packs one into a bag along with deodorant, a pair of sweats and clean underwear and changes quickly into clean clothes, paying Changmin no mind. He grabs the gel on top of his dresser and runs a little through his hair, preening in the mirror as he zips up his hoody. Changmin is scowling when Yunho pulls on his socks and shoes, grabbing hold of Yunho’s arm angrily.

‘I don’t like being ignored, hyung,’ Changmin says through gritted teeth.

Yunho scoffs, indignant at his brother’s double standards. ‘Oh, you don’t like being ignored? Who would have guessed?’

Changmin seems to perceive the magnitude of his anger as Yunho raises his voice. ‘Hyung,’ his brother begins to sound panicked and Yunho knows it won’t be long before his temper kicks in. His brother has always used aggression and wit as a shield.

Yunho lowers his voice but he doesn’t make his tone less accusing. ‘You ignore me when I’m practically naked, on my knees for you with your cock in my mouth but you want to play the victim? You humiliated me, Changmin,’ Yunho seethes, jabbing a finger into Changmin’s chest and shoving hard. 

‘It’s not like that,’ Changmin starts but Yunho cuts him off with a frustrated noise.

‘Shut up!’ Yunho hisses, ‘I gave you everything, Changmin. I’m your brother, not your toy.’ 

Yunho shoves Changmin one last time before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out the door. He tells his parents of his plans and heads outside, feeling intense relief as he slides into the passenger seat of Jaejoong’s car. Jaejoong drives fast and Yunho lets himself unwind, leaving thoughts of his brother behind. 

 

Yunho spends the weekend at Jaejoong’s house, though it’s a little cramped as three of his sisters still live at home and two decide to pay visit. They take a liking to Yunho and he laughs at Jaejoong’s apologetic eyes as they barrage him with questions and food. It’s an enjoyable stay and Yunho likes seeing another family’s dynamics from the inside. If he had to hazard a guess, he’d say Jaejoong’s little sister has a thing for him, but the girl is painfully shy, unable to get a word out amongst her older sisters. Yunho muses briefly that a few weeks ago, he might have thought about introducing her to Changmin, now he simply wonders if they’re in the same classes at school. On Sunday night, Yunho begins to dread going home.

 

When he returns, Yunho excuses himself to his room and spends the few hours before bed trying to focus on his homework. Although there’s only a couple of months until graduation, the teachers seemed to love setting them last minute assignments to bump up their final scores. Yunho doesn’t really need it, but he wouldn’t mind upping his maths grades for his university course eligibility. Suffering over formulae makes Yunho tired and he sleeps easy that night until he wakes to his little brother straddling his chest.

‘What the fuck, Changmin? Get off,’ Yunho startles, heart pumping dizzyingly fast. 

He pushes at his brother’s chest but the teenager refuses to shift, looming over him. The lamp throws shadows over Changmin’s handsome features, illuminating the blend of lust and anger in the boy’s eyes.

‘You can’t expect me to let you go,’ his brother says bitterly, mouth twisted into an ugly sneer. ‘I told you that I love you, hyung, more than you can imagine, so don’t try to avoid me.’

‘Get off me,’ Yunho pushes with all his strength and fury, causing Changmin to tumble to the side.

His brother rolls onto the bed and Yunho sits up, seething with anger. ‘Don’t treat me like dirt and I won’t have to,’ Yunho reasons, stopping his brother from coming any closer by grabbing a handful of the boy’s hair. ‘Respect your elders,’ he orders.

Changmin glares, nostrils flaring as he exhales loudly before finally giving Yunho a reticent look. Yunho always finds it hard to resist when Changmin softens and widens his eyes innocently. He releases his grip on the teenager’s hair and Changmin grimaces, rubbing at his scalp.

‘I’m sorry,’ his brother apologises.

‘What for?’ Yunho raises an eyebrow expectantly. He’s not going to let Changmin get away with his poor behaviour.

Changmin’s eyes widen in shock, his mouth dropping open before he pouts. It’s cute but it doesn’t work when Yunho’s this angry and his brother is beginning to realise that. 

‘Changmin, you only get to push me around, play rough and dominate me because I let you- because I was willing to sacrifice my own morals, dignity and body to make you happy,’ Yunho says simply. ‘There are still rules and limits.’

‘Like when our mother told us how to treat women?’ Changmin asks and Yunho is reminded just how young his brother is.

He frowns. ‘I’m not a woman, I’m a human and your brother- you should respect me.’

‘I do respect you,’ Changmin sulks. ‘Does this mean I can’t call you noona anymore?’ he directs his puppy eyes at Yunho again.

Yunho chuckles softly. ‘You can,’ he answers and Changmin moves closer. Yunho stops him with a hand on his chest. ‘But you can’t ignore me. You also can’t touch me that way in front of our parents. I don’t mind playing along with your little games but show me some consideration, don’t expect me to want to go along with everything you want and sometimes you’re going to have to be less of a demanding brat and show me that you love me.’

‘You know I love you,’ Changmin argues, leaning in against Yunho’s hand.

‘And you must know how much I love you to give myself to you despite the fact that I feel so guilty I can’t sleep,’ Yunho appeals to his brother. ‘I let you use and degrade me, even though I’m left feeling cheap and dirty sometimes. I want your attention and at times, your affection,’ he says sternly. ‘I don’t think that’s too much to ask for, in fact, I demand it.’

It’s Changmin’s turn to chuckle and his brother smiles and shifts closer, pulling Yunho into a rare embrace. It warms Yunho’s skin and sets his heart racing. He wraps arms around the teenager, burying his face in the boy’s neck. Fingers card through his hair and Yunho almost purrs in delight. This was the kind of affection he’d been waiting for.

‘I’m sorry, hyung,’ Changmin whispers. ‘Please don’t think that I don’t appreciate one second that you let me love you like this. I never dreamt that you’d accept me. You’ve driven me insane with desire for years.’

Yunho thinks that his brother’s confession shouldn’t leave him so satisfied but it does. It feels so safe, so right in his baby brother’s arms and once again he swallows guilt and pride. ‘So why haven’t you kissed me yet?’ he pouts.

His brother laughs again before leaning in to capture his lips. Changmin is messy and demanding, forcefully shoving his tongue passed teeth and yet Yunho feels breathless all the same. They pull apart and Yunho smirks, climbing into Changmin’s lap, hands on the boy’s shoulders for balance.

‘You’re not very good at kissing, dongsaeng,’ Yunho teases, pressing their bodies close. ‘Let noona teach you,’ he grins before kissing Changmin fiercely.


	3. Chapter 3

Annoyingly, Changmin’s a quick study and perfects kissing very quickly. Still, it pleases Yunho greatly that Changmin will spend time just kissing him, their bodies frotting together before getting to the usual blow job. Changmin touches him a lot more after their fight, not just when he’s dressed up or naked but also around the house. It can be anything from innocent or sexual to rough and playful much to Yunho’s delight. Thrills run along his spine whenever his brother touches him. He’s still conditioned to being ignored that he almost dogs Changmin incessantly after school, needing to be close and terrified of losing his brother’s affections again. Each move his brother makes is possessive, guiding and dominant and Yunho relishes it, increasingly turned on.

 

Yunho jumps in the shower one afternoon, opening his mouth to the spray, the taste of Changmin still thick in his throat. He can hear his mother preparing dinner in the kitchen, the faint sounds of her radio through the loud rain of the shower. The heat suddenly increases and Yunho feels a draft from the shower door, Changmin pressing up against him. Yunho jolts, colliding awkwardly with the glass before his brother catches him, pulling them chest-to-chest. His brother caresses his cheek, nuzzling against his neck, a hand sliding down to grope his ass. 

‘Changmin,’ Yunho hisses, ‘I told you not when our parents are home.’ 

‘Shut up, hyung,’ his brother smiles. ‘They’re too busy to notice.’

Changmin pushes Yunho up against the tiled wall, hitching Yunho’s leg up around his waist. It’s the first time Yunho’s really gotten a good long look at Changmin completely naked, his brother’s erection pressing against his belly. Yunho runs a fingertip down the trail of hair from Changmin’s navel, gripping the heavy length in his hand. The gesture has become second nature of late and Changmin gives him a slow, satisfied smile as he reaches for the shower gel. His brother kisses him suddenly, allowing him to taste the fresh water on Changmin’s lips as he lets the teenager’s tongue invade his mouth. They kiss languidly, Yunho forgetting some of his earlier anger as Changmin holds him close, a slick hand tracing along his thigh to the curve of his ass. 

Yunho jerks against Changmin as a gelled finger pushes inside him and his brother muffles his yelp with his kiss. He breaks away panting, uncomfortable with the long digit lodged inside his hole, stretching the tight rim.

‘Changmin, stop,’ Yunho whispers furiously. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Relax, hyung,’ Changmin soothes, rocking their bodies together and creating delicious, warm friction on their groins. ‘I’m just making sure you’re all clean for later.’

Yunho furrows his brow, thoroughly confused. As Changmin’s finger sinks in to the knuckle, hot cum smears across his belly from the flushed, red tip of his brother’s erection. The sight of his little brother hard and eager for him never fails to arouse Yunho. Still, Yunho’s unsure why his brother feels the need to clean his passage, uneasy about the soap dribbling down his thigh as Changmin pushes his finger in and out of his hole. Another digit fights its way inside him and Yunho winces, clinging hard to Changmin’s shoulders. 

‘What’s later?’ Yunho asks, wary of the answer. 

He just can’t get used to the feeling of the slick fingers rubbing against his inner passage.

Changmin chuckles darkly. ‘When I fuck you, dearest brother,’ his brother’s breath is hot against his cheek, more stifling than the steam that fills the cubicle.

Yunho splutters, wide-eyed and frightened. ‘W-Why would you do that? No-‘ he pushes at Changmin’s chest and his brother easily slips his fingers out, stepping back.

Yunho struggles to steady himself now that Changmin is no longer holding him against the wall. He shivers and steps back under the warm spray of water; closer to the other teenager.

‘Because I want to put this inside you,’ Changmin strokes his cock, the gesture obscene and confronting.

‘But we’re brothers,’ Yunho argues weakly, still mindful that their voices might carry.

Changmin scoffs. ‘Like that’s stopped us before now.’ 

His brother raises an eyebrow in amusement, hand still working over his cock. Yunho can barely tear his eyes away from the sight, watching the water rivulet down his brother’s defined chest.

‘That’s different,’ he presses on, struggling to meet Changmin’s eyes. ‘We’re just…getting off.’ Yunho borrows his brother’s expression from the first time they extended their relationship to the physical and sexual. ‘S-Se- That’s too far. I can’t,’ Yunho feels panic claw at his chest, stifling his breath. 

‘No, it’s the natural progression and conclusion,’ Changmin states. His brother stares at Yunho’s horrified expression for a long moment before bursting into loud peals of laughter. ‘I can’t believe of all things, you choose to be frigid over your virginity.’

Changmin buries his grin beneath his hand, shoulders shaking as he snickers. It leaves Yunho feeling stupid and he steps out of the shower, wrapping himself in the soft comfort of a towel. Changmin eyes him carefully as he dries off, an amused smile still on his face and it begins to piss Yunho off. He fastens his towel around his waist tightly before turning to confront his brother.

‘If it’s the natural progression, how about all the steps we must have skipped then?’ Yunho accuses, eyes narrowed in a glare.

Changmin raises an eyebrow in question, prompting Yunho to continue.

‘If you haven’t noticed, dongsaeng,’ Yunho sneers, ‘you’re not exactly reciprocal in this relationship. Half the time I don’t even get off and if I do, it’s certainly not through any skill of your own. Why would I trust my body to you when you can’t even make it enjoyable for me?’ 

It’s not the real issue, but Yunho wants to dent Changmin’s pride. Judging by the momentarily stunned look on his brother’s face, Yunho hit his mark. He gives Changmin one last scowl before slipping from the room. 

 

It makes for an awkward dinner at the table that night and Yunho’s thankful that his mother is too preoccupied with her work to pick up on the tension. Their father is as oblivious as usual, making small talk about Yunho’s decision to rent an apartment or stay in a dorm next year at university. Changmin’s scowling and stabbing at his food viciously throughout until their father quizzes him about his grades and swimming. It always surprises Yunho how polite and considerate his little brother can be towards their parents- it reminds him how two-faced Changmin can be. He excuses himself from the table shortly after they’ve finished eating, clearing the table and retreating to the kitchen to wash up whilst his mother brews tea. As his mother sets the tray, Yunho finds himself lying to her, making an excuse to skip dessert and escape being anywhere near Changmin.

 

Yunho is glad that his grades are already set in the final few weeks of school as he finds he can’t concentrate at all. Most of the seniors skip but Yunho always makes attendance, even if he doesn’t have many friends to hang out with in his classes anymore. He sits in a daze through most of his lessons, but the teachers don’t seem to care. Jaejoong still takes notes, his catch up exam fast approaching but Yunho lets his mind wander as he looks out the window. Yunho finds himself continuously circling the same problem; Changmin, his virginity and the moral dilemma that surrounds both. No matter how long Yunho thinks about it, he can’t find a solution and it’s beginning to wear on his nerves.

He and Jaejoong lay out on the bleachers after class, in the last of the afternoon sun. Jaejoong discreetly smokes a cigarette, laid out on the bench on his stomach. Yunho lies on his back, watching the shapes form behind his eyelids, the sun burning stars in his vision even as he throws an arm up over his eyes. It’s not hot enough to be uncomfortable but Yunho can feel sweat form over his skin and he’s slightly envious of the seniors spending their day at the beach. 

‘That’s your brother, isn’t it?’ Jaejoong asks, turning to watch the swimming team practice in the pool below and squinting hard to make out the members.

Yunho doesn’t bother to look; knowing instinctively that it’s the day Changmin gets home late afternoon school and lets Yunho taste the chlorine off his skin. He hums a confirmation, taking the cigarette from Jaejoong and taking a short drag. 

‘He’s pretty good, isn’t he?’ Jaejoong remarks, rolling a new blunt. ‘Think he’ll make early captain next year?’

‘It depends,’ Yunho mumbles, feeling dizzy from the smoke.

‘On what?’ Jaejoong grins, licking the skin before carefully folding it over and sealing the cigarette. He sits up, crossing his legs beneath him as he watches the boys swim laps against the clock.

Yunho still keeps his eyes closed, listening to the splash and shouts of the team cheering, interrupted by the coach’s shrill whistle. ‘On whether or not he wants it,’ he says simply, taking another drag and trying not to cough. ‘Changmin’s the smartest person I know, but if he’s not interested – if he doesn’t want it- he won’t even try. It’d be close to sabotage if he wasn’t so fucking good at everything else.’

Jaejoong chuckles. ‘And what does little brother want?’ 

‘Fucked if I know,’ Yunho scoffs, butting out the cigarette on the cool metal of the bleachers. ‘I’ve been trying to work that out for a while now.’

Jaejoong gives him a contemplative smile before nodding, turning back to lean against the bench Yunho’s lying on, his head propped up on Yunho’s stomach. ‘Just another of life’s great mysteries I guess,’ Jaejoong says wryly. ’What goes on in the mind of Little Shim?’ 

They sit in silence for several moments, the team below undoubtedly lining up for fresh starts on the blow of the whistle. Yunho would feel drowsy in the warmth of the sun if it weren’t for the multitude of thoughts and emotions constantly pushing his brain into overdrive. Jaejoong is a good friend, a handsome boy and Yunho muses briefly that it would be so much easier to fall in love with him. Would he obsess over his virginity this much if it were with Jaejoong? 

Before Yunho can stop himself, he asks, ‘Jae, what was your first time like?’

Jaejoong pushes off him to meet his eyes for a moment before relaxing back again. ‘It was okay,’ he feels his friend shrug. ‘I’m glad it gets better though.’

‘Do you think it’s a big deal? Losing your virginity?’ He keeps his tone light but the question weighs heavily on his mind. 

‘For guys? Probably not as much. It’s less of a risk, isn’t it?’ Jaejoong says. ‘I remember feeling lucky though- that she’d take that risk on me- that she wanted me to be her first too. She was really sweet.’

Yunho murmurs in agreement, contemplative and his hand finds its way to Jaejoong’s hair, carding through the locks.

‘Have you got yourself a girlfriend?’ Jaejoong goads, nudging him gently.

‘Not quite,’ Yunho blushes, shifting his legs.

Jaejoong makes a noise of understanding. ‘A boyfriend then. Anyone I know?’

‘No,’ Yunho lies quickly. ‘He thinks I’m being frigid.’

‘So you’re the bottom?’ Jaejoong asks carefully.

‘It seems that way,’ Yunho sighs. ‘I don’t mind him dominating me, or doing all the other stuff but I can’t stop thinking about this. I’m not sure if I’m being stupid about the point, the longer I argue it in my own head, the more confused I get.’

‘Well, do you love him?’ his friend asks.

‘Yes,’ Yunho thinks of his brother and the ache in his chest intensifies. 

‘Does he love you?’ Jaejoong questions, watching Yunho’s expression carefully.

Yunho pauses for a moment, remembering Changmin’s confession. He knows his brother was being honest. ‘Yes,’ he answers.

‘Do you think that will ever change?’

Yunho thinks of their familial ties – he’s always loved Changmin; it’s too deeply ingrained within him to stop. Changmin isn’t the fickle type either. He shakes his head.

‘So you must trust him to some degree?’ Jaejoong smiles, poking Yunho in the ribs. ‘That leaves only superficial things left to hold you back.’

‘Huh?’ Yunho furrows his brow in confusion. 

Jaejoong gives him an amused look. ‘The reasons you’re not ready to lose your virginity are probably superficial. Fear of pain, insecurities regarding performance or your body,’ Jaejoong lists them on his fingers, ‘it’s not like you can get pregnant.’

‘Everything will change,’ Yunho is quiet, his voice barely reaching Jaejoong. He can’t explain to his friend that half his dilemma is that it’s considered a heinous sin for him to let his baby brother fuck him. To Yunho, it’s that one last step over the edge of the cliff.

‘From what little I’ve gathered, I don’t think it will but just tell him you’re not ready,’ Jaejoong advises, turning back to the pool.

Yunho nods, feeling a little better about the situation but still just as conflicted. He watches his brother in the distance, the teenager pulling himself from the pool, biceps bulging. Changmin rips off his cap, accepting a towel from the coach as they discuss his time. Yunho can’t help but admire the musculature of his brother’s dripping body, chest rising quickly as he pants for breath. Briefly, Yunho wonders if it’s close to what Changmin looks like during sex. Yunho hates his brother in that moment for planting that thought inside him and glares.

‘They must finish soon,’ Jaejoong says, checking his watch. ‘We can give Changmin a lift if you want.’

Yunho shakes his head, gathering his bag. ‘Let the brat walk.’

 

For a long time after he gets home, Yunho considers calling Jaejoong back and asking to stay at his friend’s house again for the weekend. There’s a party planned for seniors on the Saturday but Yunho isn’t sure he feels like making the effort of going. Since Changmin had confessed to him, going to parties and talking to the girls in the hopes that he’d find someone seemed redundant. Yunho doesn’t have the energy to do much at all lately and since he doesn’t want to face his brother just yet, he spends the afternoon napping until their mother comes home. He compliments her as she changes into a sleek dress, his father emerging in a fresh suit and Yunho remembers vague details about a business soiree they’re attending for their mother’s company. His father hands him money and Yunho dials for a pizza as his parents smile and preen each other before heading out for the night. Yunho only realises after he’s hung up that he automatically ordered all of Changmin’s favourites.

When the pizza arrives, Yunho leaves it on the kitchen table, going in search of his brother. He finds Changmin in his room, freshly showered and shirtless. Desire flares low in his stomach and Yunho pauses, eyes lingering over his brother’s defined torso, the thin trail of hair leading tantalising into Changmin’s low slung pants. For a moment, Yunho forgets why he even came into his brother’s room. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Yunho misses Changmin’s touch and the feel of his brother’s cock, hard in his mouth.

‘I ordered us pizza,’ Yunho says softly, lingering in the doorway. ‘It’s in the kitchen.’

Changmin strides towards him, boxing Yunho against the edge of the doorway. 

‘Not interested,’ his brother dismisses the offer.

Warm hands cup his face, tilting his chin upwards and then Changmin is fusing their lips together, kissing Yunho with an intensity like never before. It leaves Yunho breathless, panting as his little brother bites at his lower lip and then laves at the swollen flesh. His resolve melts and Yunho sways, falling into Changmin’s hold, pulling his brother close. 

‘We should eat,’ Yunho suggests weakly. ‘It’ll get cold.’

Changmin chuckles, tugging at his shirt to remove it and Yunho instinctively acquiesces, raising his arms above his head. ‘We can reheat it later. I want to fuck you now, whilst we have the house to ourselves.’

‘Changmin, I said no,’ Yunho feels his temper flare, shoving at his brother’s chest as Changmin backs him into the bed. He falls onto the mattress with a grunt.

‘Actually,’ Changmin says seductively, crawling between Yunho’s legs, ‘You said I don’t touch you enough.’ 

Changmin yanks at the waistband of his jeans, unbuckling them quickly before pulling them roughly from Yunho’s legs, along with his underwear. Yunho feels more exposed than usual, wanting to cover himself but Changmin grabs him under the arms and lifts, drawing him up to sit resting his back to his brother’s chest. Large hands spread his thighs wide and Yunho shivers in the teenager’s hold, Changmin’s breath hot on his nape. He cries out, a strangled mix of bliss and shock as Changmin takes hold of his cock, stroking and squeezing the flesh. It’s so much more than he’d imagined- to have his brother touch him this way and Yunho feels an odd sense of relief, as though he’d been waiting for this moment. He feels his balls tighten against his body, pleasure humming wildly through his veins as Changmin’s warm palm drags over the sensitive, engorged length. Yunho lets loose a loud moan, his head snapping back to rest on his brother’s shoulder and he wants desperately to seal their lips together- he knows a kiss will finish him.

Yunho turns his head, seeking Changmin’s mouth and he glimpses his brother’s smile before his eyes flutter closed. The teenager pumps his erection quickly, legs cradling Yunho’s and their ankles hooked as Yunho begins to buck and writhe, the pleasure reaching breaking point. Changmin kisses him gently, in contrast with the hands that cup Yunho’s heavy sac and tug increasingly fast, precum beginning to ease the friction. Yunho loses himself in the feel of it all, his skin fused to Changmin’s with sweat and he can’t tell where his brother’s chest ends and his back begins. All Yunho knows is the frantic pounding of the drum in his chest and the way it seems to sync with Changmin’s, their bodies intimately and innately harmonizing like the swell of an orchestra. 

His release begins to spill, hot on their skin and Yunho whimpers into their kiss. Changmin suckles his tongue, swallowing his unrestrained moans as Yunho’s eyes roll back, struck by the intensity of the orgasm pulsing through his body. He claws at Changmin’s shoulders, bucking upwards and shaking as the last of his release pumps out over his brother’s hand. It feels so amazingly wonderful that it almost hurts.

‘That was fast,’ Changmin smirks, breaking the kiss. 

Yunho blushes, sweat running in rivulets down his chest and Changmin’s hands still burning a path over his skin. ‘Thank you,’ he pants, trying to catch his breath.

Changmin hums in response, lifting a hand to his mouth and a soft, pink tongue darts out to taste the mess on his fingers. His brother makes a face, but says nothing, offering his hand to Yunho instead. Yunho almost laughs but sucks the digits into his mouth, licking them clean one by one. He tastes a little different than Changmin, but it’s not unpleasant and he lavishes attention on his brother’s palm enthusiastically. Yunho jolts, stiffening as he hears the pop of a cap and sees Changmin pouring lubricant on his other hand.

‘No, Changmin!’ Yunho panics as his brother’s hand descends, slipping past his spent cock to rub against his hole. 

‘Relax,’ the teenager coos, grabbing hold of Yunho’s thigh to keep his legs split open. ‘Think about how it’ll feel with me inside you – I’ll complete you. No one will ever be as close to you as I am,’ Changmin whispers seductively, his voice husky and Yunho can hear the lust there.

Yunho’s cheeks heat further. He can’t deny that he wants to be close to his brother- needs to be loved and admired by the boy- but it’s too much for him to handle. 

‘It’s too close,’ Yunho whimpers, struggling even though his brother’s slick fingers rubbing between his cheeks feel so good.

‘It’s never close enough,’ Changmin argues firmly, pushing a finger inside him. Yunho stiffens, body tense from the intrusion. ‘If this was really just about getting off, why did you ask me to kiss you?’ his brother asks, tone accusing and his words entrap Yunho. ‘That’s awfully intimate and unnecessary,’ Changmin whispers in his ear.

Yunho sags a little, the finger slipping deeper. Changmin was right of course; it had been Yunho who had begged for the intimacy, the cuddling, kissing and petting. His brother had merely used him for pleasure and entertainment before Yunho had begun wheedling affection from the younger teen. Yunho barely even notices the second digit Changmin slips inside him, stretching the passage gently. He’s so consumed by his internal debate that he jolts violently when a third pushes inside him. It’s painful but Changmin fondles him from his balls to his chest, tugging at a nipple whilst he sucks at Yunho’s neck. 

The tongue laving at the taut column of his throat as he rests his head on Changmin’s shoulder has arousal building inside him. Teeth scrape and then Changmin sucks at a patch of skin hard, drawing the flesh into his mouth and leaving Yunho gasping for air as lust hits him hard. 

‘I’m going to fuck you so hard all your little friends will know what a slut you are,’ Changmin teases, nipping at his ear. 

Embarrassment heats Yunho’s body, flipping in his stomach and burning with acidic guilt. He doesn’t want his friends to know, he can’t even bear to speak of his unnatural desires for his brother out loud. With that in mind, Yunho knows he can’t do this. He thinks back to Jaejoong’s advice as Changmin removes his hand and shoves him forward, manhandling him until his ass is in the air and Yunho’s face pressed into the bed.

‘I’m not ready,’ Yunho tries to say, partially muffled by the blanket. ‘Don’t, Min-ah.’

Changmin pushes a thumb into him, hands spreading his cheeks wide and Yunho struggles to move, his arms trapped beneath him. ‘You’re never going to be ready, hyung, but your little ass is as prepared as it can be for now,’ his brother taunts, lining up the blunt tip of his cock.

Yunho panics, remembering Changmin’s sheer size and knowing that once his brother pushes inside him, they can never go back. ‘Don’t,’ he pleads, voice hoarse. ‘Please, Min. We can’t- I can’t do this.’

Yunho hears Changmin inhale loudly, can feel the heat of his brother’s skin curving above him, trapping him in place, a firm hand on his hip. ‘Trust me, hyung. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you,’ his brother promises. ‘You were made for me,’ Changmin cries out in a loud exhale as he shoves himself in.

Yunho screams, biting down into the bed covers. It hurts- more than he could have ever anticipated. Changmin had violated not only his body, but his rights, ignoring his pleas to wait and now his little brother’s cock feels as though it’s splitting Yunho open. Tears spring to his eyes as the girth stretches him beyond anything he’s ever experienced, and then Changmin thrusts forward, drawing Yunho’s hips up and shoving in the rest of the way. Yunho lets out a frustrated shout, unable to bear the pain that radiates through his body.

‘Stop,’ Yunho begs, ‘it hurts. Please,’ he chokes on a sob, ‘I can’t – it hurts.’

Changmin stills above him, arms wrapping around Yunho’s torso and pressing their flushed bodies together. ‘Shh,’ the teenager soothes, ‘I’m sorry, hyung.’

Yunho feels oddly comforted by his brother’s intimacy, already beginning to forgive as the pain starts to fade to extreme discomfort. Changmin is so deeply nestled inside him it’s as though he can feel Changmin all the way to his throat. Yunho whimpers as Changmin’s cock twitches, pulsing inside his body. 

‘Take it out,’ Yunho is frightened that despite the pain, he has a strange sense of completion and gratification that his brother promised.

He’s a little surprised that Changmin does as he asks but the movement is excruciating and he winces, a choked noise issuing from the back of his throat. Changmin halts his movements and as grateful as he is that his brother had ceased, Yunho knows that stuck like this, it’s almost too easy for him to accidentally slip back or forward an inch. He hooks an arm around and pulls Changmin back in by the ass, causing them both to moan loudly as his brother’s cock pushes in deep.

‘Fuck, hyung,’ Changmin hisses, biting down on Yunho’s shoulder. ‘You feel amazing.’

Yunho digs fingers into his brother’s ass, shaking under Changmin’s weight, muscles fraught with tension. He flushes from his brother’s praise, unconsciously tightening further around the cock in his ass. Changmin wraps fingers around Yunho’s length, gently rocking his hips and testing the give of Yunho’s body.

‘Relax, Yunho,’ his brother says, nudging his cock deeper and drawing out an inch.

It still hurts but the drag isn’t as painful when lips caress his nape and there’s a hand around his cock. It’s still difficult to get hard, as Changmin pulls out further before thrusting back in, developing a shallow rut that can leave Yunho gasping in pain or a new form of pleasure. Yunho doesn’t want to admit it but his brother’s filthy words are what really cause lust to unfurl low in his gut, growing with the potential to bloom into something far more substantial- something mind-blowing. 

‘This is better than a scar,’ Changmin places the hand bracing him over Yunho’s wrist. ‘You’ll carry this moment with you forever. Whenever you look back on your first- it’ll always be me, won’t it, hyung? You gave yourself to me and I took every little piece I could,’ Changmin’s lips are soft against Yunho’s ear, his voice low and hypnotic. 

Yunho shivers, cock twitching and he arches, stomach low to the bed as Changmin fucks him. His brother ups the pace, leaning back to grasp Yunho by the hips, yanking him back to meet every thrust as they become rougher. Something about the way Changmin manhandles him, combined with the dirty words and humiliation that follows, spikes Yunho’s arousal. He moans, gripping the sheets tightly as his little brother takes him relentlessly, the force pushing him up the bed. At some point his legs give out and Changmin lifts his leg to hook over his arm, leaning in close to fuck Yunho half on his side. Yunho’s erection is trapped beneath him, the friction too much as he’s grinded onto the bed.

Then angle doesn’t seem to work for Changmin either and the teenager pulls out and flips him onto his back, squeezing more lubricant over Yunho’s balls and ass. It’s cold and Yunho lets out a small yelp, but the gel runs quickly with the heat of his body. Changmin crawls between his legs and Yunho decides he likes this position, gathering his brother into his arms. The teenager stares down at him, admiration and lust clear in his eyes and this time, Yunho raises his hips eagerly for Changmin to push back in. His eyes flutter closed as he’s filled, a tinge of pain with his pleasure and Changmin feels hot and raw inside him. Yunho moans loudly as Changmin starts up a rhythm, his pelvis brushing against Yunho’s cock with each dip of his hips.

‘Hyung,’ Changmin groans, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and Yunho cups his brother’s jaw, tugging him down for a kiss as Changmin ruts into him. ‘Tell me you’re mine, please, tell me,’ his brother pleads.

In that moment, Yunho realises that the insecurities he has felt for years regarding the distance between him and his brother are also reflected in Changmin. Yunho had thought that his baby brother didn’t need him the way Yunho needs Changmin but the underlying desperation in the teenager’s tone proves otherwise.

‘I’m yours,’ Yunho promises, rolling his hips to meet Changmin’s thrusts. ‘You’re mine. I love you, dongsaeng.’ 

He presses each word into Changmin’s skin with a kiss, lips fluttering over his brother’s sharp jaw and finally his wide, soft mouth. They share a messy kiss, one that builds with passion until it’s frantic and they’re both moving together frenetically on the bed. Yunho arches spectacularly as Changmin palms a nipple, squeezing the surrounding flesh as they fuck harder and faster as though mindlessly attempting to fuse their bodies together so they can never separate. Changmin slips a hand between them to palm Yunho’s erection, his fingers tightening just beneath the crown and Yunho cries out in ecstasy. The pain and pleasure burn in his limbs, igniting low in his abdomen and he feels himself explode, splattering his stomach. He feels Changmin smirk into the kiss as he climaxes, body shaking violently from the intensity and Yunho is glad his brother’s body is pinning him down, invading every one of his senses. 

His legs jerk with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Yunho hitches them around his brother’s waist, pressing against flushed, sweaty skin. Changmin grapples with his limbs, seeking purchase to push him over the edge and he breaks their kiss to arch above Yunho, hands keeping Yunho’s flat to the bed. Changmin fucks him urgently, a frenzied rutting as he draws closer and closer to completion. Yunho meets his brother’s eyes and it feels as though their minds connect, a heady storm of emotion shared between them and Yunho eggs Changmin on with a sultry look. He moans as the first spurt of hot cum fills him, coating his insides and marking him as Changmin’s. The sensation is heady and Yunho thinks he could come himself, just from that feeling, clenching his body tighter around the cock thrusting deep inside him. Changmin finally breaks their eye contact with a groan, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as he comes, spilling inside Yunho. 

Yunho embraces him as his brother sags against him. The weight is heavy but he hardly cares, holding Changmin close. Changmin’s skin is hot against Yunho’s, slick with sweat and Yunho feels more satisfaction just cradling and covered by his brother’s body than he did during his climax. He licks a stripe through the sweat gathering on Changmin’s neck, fingers entangled in damp locks. Changmin groans, the sound muffled by the pillow and shifts barely an inch above Yunho, hands on his brother’s hips. Yunho smiles to himself, pleased his dongsaeng is allowing Yunho to pet him, legs still hooked around Changmin’s narrow waist and he runs a foot up the back of a calf. 

Eventually, Changmin lifts himself up, carefully slipping out of Yunho and rolling to the side. ‘Are you still angry at me, hyung?’ he asks, still slightly out of breath.

Yunho feels too exhausted to move, let alone think about what they’ve just done. ‘A little,’ Yunho settles on, unsure if he’ll have more capacity to think later. 

Changmin chuckles and then tries to disguise it. They both know Yunho can never stay mad at him for long. 

‘I think I’m ready for that pizza now, hyung,’ his brother says, rubbing his stomach and looking at Yunho expectantly. 

‘Fuck you,’ Yunho scoffs, ‘I can barely move thanks to you. I’m not getting up.’

Changmin grins and pokes Yunho’s side. ‘Okay, I’ll get it, but will you let me fuck you again after?’ 

‘I didn’t let you the first time,’ Yunho laughs, shoving at his brother’s chest. 

Changmin smirks, raising an eyebrow. ‘I won’t ask then.’

‘You little brat,’ Yunho scolds, pulling at his little brother’s hair but there’s no real heat in it. ‘Who are you going to pick on next year when I’m at university?’

Yunho regrets it the moment he says it because it’s not just Changmin who is bitter about him leaving. Yunho hates the thought of being without his brother too. He especially doesn’t like the thought of Changmin finding someone else to pass the time with.

‘I’m sorry, Min,’ Yunho says quietly, releasing his grip on Changmin’s hair. 

To Yunho’s surprise, his little brother never loses his sly smile. ‘Dad’s going to get you a car soon,’ he says knowingly.

‘What?’ 

‘Not a great one, but enough to get you home whenever our mother misses you,’ Changmin tells him. ‘I expect you’ll be visiting a lot and if dad buys you a car, I’m sure I can convince him to get me one too,’ Changmin has a smug, determined expression on his face and Yunho knows their father doesn’t stand a chance. 

‘Still, two years is a long time. You’ll come visit me too?’ Yunho asks hopefully.

‘Of course,’ Changmin smiles, standing and dragging his pants back over long legs. He pauses in the doorway, turning to look at Yunho. ‘Besides, it’ll only be one year, hyung- I decided to skip a grade,’ his brother smirks, disappearing into the kitchen and leaving Yunho shocked but elated with relief. 

Yunho thinks that his first year at university is beginning to look interesting.


End file.
